Supernatural Short Stories
by showthevans
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short stories for Supernatural. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Dean walked into the room. Dropped a newspaper in front of me and Sam. Cas was in the corner… eating a cheesburger.

"Bobby told me there's another demon coming. Killed some people in the midwest." Dean said.

Sam looked closely at the newspaper. "Says here that all the victims were female."

"Not only were they female, they were virgins. All of them." Dean said. "Watch out for yourself, Jen."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm not a virgin Dean." I said. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Even Cas. His face reminded me of when he encountered those strippers. Oh wait…

"HOW ARE YOU NOT A VIRGIN? GUYS DON'T HIT ON YOU." Dean said.

"That really hurt. Right here." I said sarcastically while pointing to my heart. "Also, most people lose their virginity in high school. Like me."

"Damn. Now we can't use you as bait for the demon." Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, please. Stop." Dean said. He was chasing. Chasing a girl. The girl he once loved. "Forgive me."

"How many times have I done _that_?" Rachel said, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you say it but do you mean it? Have you meant it the past 50 times you've said it to me?" She said, anger in her voice.

"What you saw, it was nothing."

"Sure as hell didn't look like nothing." She said.

"Ruby… She…"

"She came onto you?" She said. "Or did you come onto her?"

Dean stood there, motionless, on the verge of tears. Sure he screwed up in the past, but this time he really didn't want to lose the love of his life.

"Fuck it. I need to be alone for a while." Rachel said, walking into the woods. She walked deeper and deeper until she found a little pond to sit by.

"Problems with Dean again?" A voice said. Rachel jumped. It was Castiel.

"Jeez, I gotta get used to your random apperances. And, yeah. He says he loves me but I don't know if he means it."

"If you guys fight so much, then why be together?" He asked, sitting down.

"It's just, we've been hunting together forever and something inside makes me run back to him."

"I see."It was silent for a moment.

"Cas, I need to tell you something but I don't know how you'll react."

"What is it?"

"I love you. I'm sick of running back to Dean. I don't care if it's illegal to the angel code but I want you to kiss me Cas. If your brothers and sisters try to kill me then whatever. Just please kiss me once."

Castiel walked closer to Rachel and gently kissed her under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is this?" Sam asked. There was a sleeping girl on the bed.

"Natalie. Found her in the middle of the park. Told me she was a demon." Dean said.

"Why'd you bring her here then?"

"Cas might be able to find out more about her." Dean said.

"Well I don't think he's coming anytime soon."

I woke up in an unknown place. The guy who brought me here was nowhere to be seen.

"Is anyone there?" I asked

"Yes." A voice said. I turned around.

"Who are you?"

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. You are a fallen angel. You recently became a demon."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm an angel of the lord. What I don't know is your name."

"Natalie."

"Natalie." He repeated. He teleported and sat next to me on the bed. The guy who brought me here and this other guy walked in.

"Castiel?" The guy I don't know walked over.

"Sam." He said.

"Cas."

"Dean." That was his name.

"We were hoping you could help us with Natalie." Dean said.

"How do you know my name Dean?" I asked.

"I found you passed out in a park. I asked you what your name was when I brought you to the car. You fell asleep on the way here." He explained.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"She stays."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I know it's wrong and against my beliefs but I've been sensing emotions for you."

"Um…"

"I want to try something." Cas said. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft like melted butter.

"That is wrong." Dean said.

"How?" I asked after breaking away.

"You're a demon, he's an angel."

"Don't be racist Dean." 

"Whatever. That's like XXX: Angel on Demon action." I flipped him off.


End file.
